


It's Only A Kiss. Right?

by ThisGuyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst?, Doolwood, Happy Ending, Happy Ending?, M/M, Pining, Sad jeremy?, We got there boys and girls, We'll get there, but hardly, i think, jeremwood, maybe so, sad ryan?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGuyWrites/pseuds/ThisGuyWrites
Summary: Jeremy has had a bad couple of weeks and Michael and Ryan decide its about time he gets out of his funk.But Ryan hasnt has the best few weeks either, and decides maybe a few drinks won't be too bad.





	1. 1

These past two weeks have absolutely gone to shit. I was dumped, and honestly that's it. Man, it sucks being alone after being in a relationship for so long. But lucky for me I have Michael and Ryan here to help 

 

"Jeremy. Lil' J. Trust me, you're the one, man. You're the one, aaaand one day you're gonna be so freakin' happy. So don't even worry about it right now dude, alright? You'll find someone out there. Right Ry?"

 

"Yeah, of course Michael. It's Jeremy we're talking about."

 

"Nah, I'm not the one. Appreciate it though, thanks guys. But I'm fine, really. Taking me out tonight was more than enough."

 

"Now ya know what'd be even better? Ryan taking a shot with us."

 

"Oh no, I'm not-"

 

"C'mon Ry! It's for Lil' J! C'monnn, he's the one! The one, dude. You can't say no to him, not today."

 

"I'm saying no to you. Jeremy hasn't asked me. Right?"

 

"I mean…"

 

"Aw Jeremy no, you're supposed to be on my side here!"

 

"It would help me feel better. Just one, I swear. I'm "the one" remember? C'mon, what do ya got to lose?"

 

•••••••

 

He's actually doing it. I wonder how Ryan will act when he's drunk? We can probably get him there.

 

"Alright Ryan, one more. The first one wasn't even that bad, right?"

 

"The first one was shit! God, I don't know how you people drink those."

 

"With a chaser, dumbass."

 

"It wasn't that bad, Ryan. C'mon, drink with us."

 

"Tell ya what, take one more with us and lunch is on me for the next two weeks. Deal?"

 

"Oh Michael, you clever boy. Deal."

 

•••••••

 

"Yeah! C'mon, one more! To Jeremy!"

 

"That's the spirit, Ryan! To Jeremy!"

 

•••••••

 

Ryan's super fucking touchy when he's drunk, and I'm loving it. This is the happiest I've seen him. I should stop drinking, don't want drunk me to do something I'll regret.

 

"Ya know Jer, I think you're great. Yeah, it's true. Like if I had to make out with one dude that I know, it'd be you. You're the one Lil' J."

 

"Heh, c'mon Ryan. You don't mean that, I'm not the one for that."

 

"Haha! Ryan and Jeremy, huh? Can't say I didn't see it coming."

 

"Shut up Michael!"

 

•••••••

 

Alright, we might have gave him a tad too much to drink. But, it was all his doing. And I can't lie, I'm kinda curious as to where this goes. Even though it seems to be going downhill very fast.

 

"No, no I'm fine. I swear, I didn't even drink anything."

 

"Sure pal. I'll take him home, don't worry.

 

"Yeah, okay. Call for a ride, there's no way either of you are driving."

 

"I'm not stupid Michael, duh."

 

"Alright. Hey, don't go making out with each other now!"

 

•••••••

 

We were sat in the back seat of some car, I think a Lyft. Ryan was practically falling onto me and let me just say I had no issues with it. I just wish it didn't take him being drunk to get like this.

 

"Lil' J, I'm glad we did this. I really needed it."

 

"Me too buddy. You have no idea."

 

"Like, just because I got dumped two weeks ago I need to be all sad and alone on a saturday night? No way!"

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah it's lonely, but whatever! Besides, I've got you here. So who needs 'em! You're the one Lil' J."

 

"Whatever you say buddy."

 

•••••••

 

We got to my place and Ryan was better. Still drunk, but better. He seemed anxious to leave, but pretty tired too. For good reason, it was pretty late.

 

"You can just stay here Ry, it's fine."

 

"You sure? I don't wanna impose or anything."

 

"Positive, it's completely okay. What's the worst that could happen?"

 

•••••••

 

I don't know how it got to this. Yes I do, we were playing video games. It got out of hand, he tackled me and ended up on top of me. And I think… we almost kissed? 

 

But of course he hurried off of me. Only to immediately drag me up to my room and holy shit there's no way this is gonna go how I want it to. 

 

He sat me down on my bed and he looked… distressed. Fuck, I ruined it. I almost kissed him, this is my fault. He doesn't want me, I should've know that by no-

 

"Jeremy… I get it. I do. I know you're not the one… but I'm lonely. And a kiss is a kiss." 

 

"...what?"

 

"It's only one. Only for tonight. I mean, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Right?"

 

"I… uh.."

 

"I'm sorry. Shit, dude just forget I said anything. Okay? We don't have to, I'm just… drunk? I think? I've never drank before, and I'm just-"

 

"Lonely? It's fine. You're drunk, and I'm… I'm drunk, too. And afterall, it's just a kiss. Right?"


	2. 2

Fuck. Why did I do that? Why did I… god I'm such an idiot.

 

I can't believe I agreed to let him… fuck. We made out. A lot. And then we… he spent the night. And he's still here, in my bed. And I'm still here, in my bed. Fuck, what did I do?

 

What do I do now? He's gonna wake up, he's gonna see where he is. I've gotta go, before he wakes up. Maybe he'll think I slept on the couch.

 

•••••••

 

We made it into work after a pretty normal morning. He didn't seem to remember, which is good. I think. 

 

He asked me basic questions, what happened and how did he act. I lied, of course,  there's no way I'm telling him that we… no way.

 

"Hey Jeremy. Crazy night, huh?" 

 

"Yeah Michael, real nuts."

 

"What's wrong with you? Ryan didn't kiss you goodnight?"

 

"Leave me alone, Michael."

 

"Aww, c'mon I'm only teasin'. It's not like-"

 

"Just leave him alone, Michael. Really, drop it."

 

•••••••

 

He hates me. He… god I knew it was too good to be true. It was just some drunk spur of the moment thing for him, and I went and ruined everything by being pulled into it. 

 

He has to remember, why else would he say that to Michael? Fuck, I screwed up.

 

•••••••

 

The end of the day could not get here soon enough. He is a much better actor than I am, I guarantee every person in there could tell how freaked I was. God, but Ryan? It's like nothing happened between us. And I can't help but feel… sad.

 

"Hey Jeremy. Can we talk?"

 

"Ryan! Uh, yeah. Sure. What's up?"

 

"...something happened. Right?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"That night. When Michael and I took you out… something happened afterwards."

 

"I don't-"

 

"I woke up in your bed. Naked. You said you slept on the couch, but… what happened Jeremy. What did I do?"

 

•••••••

 

He fucking hates me. I'm sure of it now, he won't even look at me. He hasn't brought it up to anyone, but shit if this isn't so much worse. 

 

I knew something like this would happen, all good things must end. I was just really hoping this one wouldn't.


	3. 3

A week has passed and I'm pretty sure everyone can tell that something is up between me and Ryan. Michael's been the most annoying, not leaving me or him alone for too long without repeatedly asking us questions.

 

But we keep saying the same thing. We're fine, it's nothing, just a bad day. Well… that last one is usually true anyway.

 

It's been a week since the incident and I keep replaying it over in my head. I know I shouldn't be, but at this point it's the only way I can ever pretend Ryan is talking to me. He doesn't, not unless its about work. And he hardly ever says anything to me in videos anymore. It's like a whole separate break up happening,  except I can't even be upset since we were never together in the first place.

 

God, this fucking sucks. 

 

•••••••

 

A few days later and it's the weekend again. But instead of going out and drinking away my sorrows, I'll just stay home. Alcohol doesn't seem to be my friend. 

 

It's almost 8 o'clock that night when I hear a knock at the door. Is it the pizza I ordered? That was fast. 

 

I opened the door and… 

 

"Hey Jeremy." Shit.

 

"Ryan. Hi. What are… what are you doing here?" This can't be good, right?"

 

"Uhm, can I come in?"

 

"Yeah! Yeah, sure thing. So, what brings you here?"

 

"I just wanted to talk. Properly about what happened."

 

"Right."

 

"I… I'm sorry. I was drunk, and I crossed the line."

 

"It's fine, Ryan."

 

"Don't say that like it isn't a big deal. I just kept hearing Micheal saying how you're 'The One' and I guess it got to me. I was telling myself to not listen, that you're not interested like that. Can't possibly be the one. Obviously I knew he was joking around, but I guess drunk me didn't. Or just didn't care. Anyway, I'm sorry. We were both drunk, and it got carried away."

 

"Ryan listen. I… I wasn't drunk actually."

 

"What?"

 

"I was still a bit buzzed, but not enough where it would affect me. I knew what I was doing the whole time."

 

"Wait, so-"

 

"So I get it if you hate me now. But I just… I was still depressed. And you were saying that it was only a kiss, so I figured why not? What other chance would I get to do this? But then the kissing turned into more and I didn't try and stop it."

 

"So… so you aren't mad?"

 

"Honestly I'm surprised you're not more mad. You told me about the break up, and I just wanted to make you feel better. I kinda feel like I was taking advantage, and I'm sorry."

 

"I'm just relieved that it wasn't completely one sided. I mean, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't secretly hoping for it to happen."

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Yeah. I do kinda wish I could remember it better, but it's fine."

 

"Well it is getting pretty late. And I did order a pizza"

 

"You know me too well."

 

"And besides, I'd be more than happy to refresh your memory."

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Definitely. It was great, but I'd like to see what a sober Ryan would do."

 

"Careful what you wish for, Dooley. Might get more than you bargained for."

 

"I'll take the risk."


End file.
